


Cry Me a Hot Springs

by decadentbynature



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Dickgirl on Male, Dickgirls on Male, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Feminine boy, Forced Anal, Forced Threesome, Forced blowjobs, Futa, Futanari, Humiliation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Rape, Small Dick Humiliation, Small amount of descriptions of violence, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M, Verbal Humiliation, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: It started out as a simple prank: Junpei, in a false act of good bromanship, lets Josh know that its the guys turn in the hot springs so that he can get down there before everyone else. Unbeknownst to him, its actually the girls time and Josh winds up in the worst situation possible: trapped in the hot springs with Mitsuru and Yukari. He tries to make a break for it but is quickly discovered. Mistaking his being there was an attempt to peep, the two decide that he must be punished but not any old punishment. No, the girls are going to punish him by making him their personal bitch





	Cry Me a Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission from bravevesperia01  
> Josh and all other ideas, concepts and whatnot belong to bravevesperia01  
> My commissions are still open  
> Check out my tumblr, decadentbynature, for more details or hit me up here for my commissions email  
> thanks!

He was standing in front of the mirror, mournfully regarding how the swimming trunks he had bought especially for this trip somehow managed to accentuate his stupidly girly hips and fat ass, rather than downplay those two humiliating features when the door to his hotel room exploded open, slamming against the wall with such force that he was surprised it didn’t bring the entire building down. Jumping with a shriek, sounding similar to those women in old timey cartoons – the ones who see a mouse, jump up onto a stool and dance around on top of it with their skirts hitched up – Josh grabbed the nearest article of clothing closest to him, which wound up being his jeans, smashed it to his exposed chest to cover himself and whirled around to find Junpei behind him, a wide grin on his face. 

“You scared the life out of me!” Josh exclaimed irritably. “Couldn’t you have knocked?” 

“Sorry, sorry!” Junpei laughed, waving his hand dismissively, “I was so excited that I forgot my manners there for a moment!” 

Sighing, unable to stay mad with Junpei in such high spirits, Josh asked, “Can you leave for a second so I can get dressed?” 

“No need, dude!” Junpei jerked one thumb over his shoulder, though Josh wasn’t exactly sure where he was indicating, “It’s the guy’s time in the hot springs! Everyone is heading back to their rooms to get ready. Thought I’d go ahead and tell you so you’d could get there first.”

Cocking his head inquisitively, Josh asked, “Why should I go down there first?” 

Junpei gave him an unimpressed, ‘really? You’re asking me this in all seriousness?’ look, “Dude, you can’t even handle me, one of your bestest, closest friends seeing you naked. You really want me to believe you’ll be fine with parading yourself around in front of the other guys?” 

Flushing, Josh lowered his head, embarrassed at having been called out like that. Yeah, he was aware of how much he disliked others seeing him naked but that didn’t mean he liked hearing about it. Still, Junpei had a point. He was really looking forward to soaking in the hot springs but the idea of walking around half naked around a bunch of guys, some of whom had already mocked him for his feminine figure was nightmarish to think about. If he went down there first, it’d give him time to hide in the water, so he wouldn’t have to worry about that! Though, he was a little surprised that Junpei had come up with such a thoughtful, considerate idea. Not that he was complaining – he really did appreciate that he was looking out for him. 

Glancing up through thick, fluffy eyelashes, Josh flashed a small smile and said gratefully, “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll head down there right now. Thanks, Junpei! I owe you one.” 

“Sure thing, dude.” Junpei replied happily, shooting him some finger guns, “What else are best friends for?” 

Giggling softly, Josh rolled his eyes, made a shooing motion and said, “See you down there. Now, please leave so I can get in my robe.” 

“Yeah, yeah, see you in a bit, dude!” Junpei called as he swiftly strolled out the door, slamming it after him with just as loud a bang as when he opened it. 

Flinching, wondering distantly why on earth he felt the need to do that, Josh dropped his jeans, went searching for his robe so he could start heading down to the hot springs. He knew he needed to move quick – a lot of the other guys had been super excited so he could just see them rushing so they could get down there as quick as possible. If he wanted to be first, then he was going to have to get a move on. 

-

Slipping blissfully into the warm water, Josh exhaled slowly, a small smile spreading across his face. Without a doubt, hot springs really were the best! There was nothing else in the whole world that could beat just lounging around, soaking away your troubles in nice, warm, relaxing water. Leaning back against the edge of the spring, Josh squirmed around a little until he found the perfect position then went fully slack, letting his body relax entirely into the water’s welcoming embrace. Other than him, the hot springs were completely empty. The only sounds were trickling water, some splashing but mostly, it was just peace and quiet. Almost made him a little annoyed that soon, the air was going to be filled up with the hoots and hollers of a bunch of rowdy guys. His only hope was that they’d be too occupied with their own business and would leave him alone so that he could just soak and enjoy himself. 

Not that he had a lot of hope that things would go that way. He’d probably wind up getting dunked or splashed. Well, no matter. He wouldn’t let it ruin his hot springs stay! Stretching out his legs, Josh slide a bit further down into the water, shivering as the heat traveled up his back and sighed contentedly. Eyes drifting closed, already feeling a little sleepy, Josh’s ears perked up when he heard someone talking a little ways from him. It seemed like some of the other boys were arriving. Shoving away the annoyance at having his peace hot springs time interrupted, Josh cocked his head slightly, idly listening to try and figure out who it was. After a moment of listening, he thought that the ambivalent noises of the springs must be messing with his hearing because the two voices he could make out sounded just like Yukari’s and Mitsuru’s voices. That couldn’t be, though. Those two would definitely not come down here during the guy’s time in the spring. 

Still, it sounded exactly like them. Turning, he pushed himself up out of the springs, focusing all of his attention on those two steadily closing in voices. Laughter, soft and bell-like, filtered in through somewhere, and his heart jumped in alarm. That was definitely Yukari’s laugh! He’d recognize it anywhere! But, he knew for certain that those two would never, ever come down here during the guy’s time so what was going on? He quickly realized that huge detail currently wasn’t important. What was important was getting out of here as quickly as he could so that the girls wouldn’t see him. Jumping up, he got one leg out, intending to make a mad dash for the doors when he realized something else: there was only one way out, and it was the way the girls were coming in. If he made a break for it, they’d definitely see him! That left him with only one option: hide, anywhere he could and he needed to do it quick! 

Heart slamming hard against the confines of his ribs, Josh took off, running in a mad dash towards the only hiding place he could think of: a huge boulder that sat straight in the middle of the hot springs. Ducking behind it, he pressed his back against the rough surface, hands clapped over his mouth to dampen the sounds of his quick breathing. Not a second after he was safely hidden, there came the sound of footsteps, then splashing followed by Yukari and Mitsuru both commenting on how good the water felt. Their voices were so close! They were practically right beside him. Holding his breath, his skin cold despite the warm temperature of the springs, Josh very slowly, very carefully moved away from the direction their voices were coming from. He wasn’t really sure where he was going to go; just anywhere other than here! 

Quickly glancing around, he was relieved to find that not only was there another exit on the far side of the springs, there were another pair of men’s and women’s bathrooms as well. That was two out of three places he could safely hide without having to worry about the girls discovering him! He just needed to be careful. Pulling in a slow, quiet breath, Josh listened for a moment, briefly considered peeking around the rock to see where the girls were but quickly dismissed it – with his luck, the girls would be looking right at where his head popped out from behind the rock – and decided to just go for it. Kneeling down, keeping his weight close to the water’s surface, Josh begged the Fates for just a little bit of luck, just enough to get him out of this then started to crawl forward. 

He had barely made it a step when there was movement out of the corner of his eye, followed by a horrified gasp then a loud shriek. His heart froze in his chest. Ice coated his muscles making them feel sluggish. Whipping his head around, he looked up just in time to see Yukari dashing away from the rock, clearly heading back towards Mitsuru. Gaping at the space she had been previously occupying, Josh’s mind screamed for him to move, to take off while he still had a chance but his body refused to listen. Even as he heard loud splashing, an indication that Mitsuru was coming towards him, he still couldn’t move. All he could do was stare like an idiot as the enraged, snarling, pale face of Mitsuru came into view. One look into those fiery eyes, however, seemed to give him just the jump start he needed. 

In a clunky, ungraceful movement, Josh tried to project himself forward, meaning to bolt towards the door with all his strength but in his eagerness to get going, he didn’t pay attention to what his feet were doing. Something happened, he wasn’t really sure what – though it felt like one of his feet got caught on the other – then he was falling forward, splashing into the water in the most undignified way possible. Sputtering, he came up just in time to hear Yukari seethe vehemently, “Pervert! I can’t believe you! Did you honestly come in here to peep on us?!” 

Coughing hard, desperately shaking his head, Josh gasped, “I wasn’t-! Junpei-! He said-!”

“Silence.” Mitsuru ordered coldly, causing Josh to flinch at the barely contained rage in her voice, “I should have you expelled, executed for this! How dare you!” 

“Mitsuru-senpai, please! Listen-“ Josh pleaded, shakily getting to his feet, holding his hands out, palms forward, cheeks flushing with vibrant heat when he suddenly realized that they were both wearing only towels. He could actually see the generous swell of Mitsuru’s breasts, and the milky white of Yukari’s inner thighs. Resisting the urge to cover his eyes, ignoring the pang of heat that resonated out from the pit of his stomach, Josh kept his eyes focused solely on Mitsuru’s face, hoping that neither of them had caught that quick glance. 

“Silence!” Mitsuru snapped, jabbing one long finger at him, “I will not hear any of your excuses, pervert! I will have you punished for this!” 

Alright, so clearly, he wasn’t going to get through to either of them. Both were too angry and upset about him being there to think straight so he might as well just accept defeat. Slumping his shoulders, Josh sighed heavily and said in a defeated voice, “Alright, I will-“ 

“Should we, Yukari?” Mitsuru suddenly asked, glancing over at her companion. 

“I think that’s a great idea, senpai!” Yukari declared, holding her clenched fists up in front of her, “Let’s teach him a lesson!” 

Mitsuru nodded regally, “Let’s. We’ll teach this little pervert just what happens when he peeps.” 

Glancing nervously between them, Josh went to say something but whatever it was got lost on the way out when the two of them, inexplicably, began to remove their towels. He was so stunned by this new development, all he could do was gape at him like an idiot as they pulled their towels off, revealing their very naked bodies. Somehow managing to blush even further, Josh took a step back then came to a dead halt when he happened to glance down. Instead of there being a mess of pubic hair, hiding a delicate pink slit, there was a massive, limp cock. Both of them had huge cocks and a heavy pair of balls hanging in-between their legs. Blinking rapidly, Josh stared at them blankly for several moments before finally tearing his eyes away so he could glance up at Yukari’s and Mitsuru’s faces. 

“What-“ He managed to say before both of them were charging forward, looks of excited determination on their beautiful faces. 

Stumbling backwards, he tried once again to make a run for it, not really understanding what was going on but knew that he wanted no part of it. Before he could even make it a step, Mitsuru grabbed a fist of his hair, cruelly yanking him back. A shriek escaped him as he reached up to grab her wrist, desperately trying to get her to let go. Her grip was incredibly, terribly strong – he couldn’t budge it an inch. Still, he continued to struggle, panic thrumming through his veins. What was going on? What were they going to do to him?! He didn’t have time to think of an answer. In one swift, graceful movement, Yukari tackled his legs, knocking him over. He went crashing down into the water with a loud splash, Mitsuru swiftly kneeling down beside him, still holding into his hair, hardly a hair out of place despite the suddenness of Yukari’s movements. 

Breaking the water’s surface, Josh gasped for air then immediately let out another shriek when Yukari reached down and ripped his swimming trunks off, completely exposing him. His hands flew to his crotch in an attempt to hide himself but were back to his head once more, nails digging into Mitsuru’s soft skin as she dragged him up by his hair. Pain exploded along his scalp. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes. Forced up onto his feet, Mitsuru wrenched his head back down so he was in a weird bowing position. Suddenly, Yukari let out that bell-like laugh again, only this time, it was cold, sharp and mocking. Knelt down in front of him, her body glistening in the low light, she prodded his soft, limp cock, prompting him to yelp again. Jerkily pulling his hips away, he whimpered when Mitsuru pulled hard on his hair, as though reprimanding him for moving. 

“Look at this poor excuse for a cock, Mitsuru-senpai!” Yukari cried out joyfully, giving his dick another poke, “Can you even call yourself a man with such a tiny penis?” 

“It truly is pathetic.” Mitsuru agreed, looking down at his crotch with obvious disgust, “You’ll never be able to please anyone with that.” 

“You might as well have a vagina, it’s so small.” Yukari sneered derisively. “It’s more of a clit than a dick.” 

“Please, stop!” Josh howled, his cheeks burning with humiliation, unable to believe that all of this was happening, “This is all because of a misunderstanding!” 

“Shut up, pervert.” Yukari snapped, “You got yourself into this mess and now, you’re going to be punished.” 

“What’re you-“ Josh started to ask but his words were cut off when Mitsuru forced him back down onto his knees. Grimacing, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes at the pain, Josh had a split moment where he was sure that Mitsuru was going to drown him when, to his horror, his face was shoved directly into Yukari’s crotch. Her large cock smooshed against his hot, wet cheek. Crying out in disgust, he tried to shove away but Mitsuru held him in place. 

“I would suggest to not make me any angrier than I already am, you disgusting cretin.” Misturu snarled softly, “Now, I assume that you understand what you’re supposed to be doing with your mouth right now so get to it before I decide you need a little encouragement.” 

His ears heard the words, his brain made sense of them but somewhere along the way, there was a disconnect. Staring blankly at her, halfway aware that Yukari was getting steadily hard, and her cock was getting bigger as it swelled, Josh soaked in everything, realized just what kind of situation he was in, and immediately began to struggle as hard as he could. Opening his mouth, he let out the beginning of a scream but doing so turned out to be a mistake. Seeing an opportunity, Yukari pushed her thumb into his mouth, pressed down hard on his bottom row of teeth, keeping it open as she shoved the entire length of her huge cock inside, stuffing his mouth completely full. He would’ve tried screaming again, if it weren’t for the fact that Yukari’s cock was so huge that it was going down his throat, causing him to gag hard against it. The pain of having his hair yanked so roughly was now nothing in comparison to having such a large object shoved so brutally down his throat. It hurt! It hurt so badly! Tears streamed in torrents down his cheeks. He couldn’t breathe! He felt sick, like he might vomit at any moment! Planting his hands against her wet thighs, he desperately tried to push her away, to get her out but it was impossible; she was unmovable. 

Slipping her thumb out, Yukari grabbed the sides of his head, keeping him in place as she began to brutally pump her hips. Saliva poured down his chin, dribbling across his neck and chest. The intense sensation that he was going to vomit only heightened as she drove her cock deep down his throat. His skin felt hot and tight. Each thrust produced loud bangs of pain and nausea. Precum was spilling down his throat in copious amounts, falling into his stomach where it sunk like a stone. The taste of Yukari’s cock was disgustingly salty; the precum was thick and viscous and bitter. Against his tongue, her cock was smooth, terribly hot.

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut so he wouldn’t have to look at her while she defiled his mouth, Josh desperately scraped his fingernails against her wet skin, still valiantly trying to shove her away. Abruptly, Mitsuru released his head, leaving it in Yukari’s strong hold. Grabbing both of his wrists, she pulled his arms behind his back, twisting one until he was terrified the bone might splinter when he tried to resist. Holding his wrists together with one hand, she knelt down behind him and began to roughly fondle his ass with her other. Josh squeaked once more when Mitsuru gave one of his cheeks a hard, hearty slap, sending tingling waves of pain through his butt. The noise seemed to amuse her as she did it over and over again, smacking her hand against his skin until he was certain that had to be hand prints all over him. Each spank sent a revolted shudder racing up his spine. It was mortifying – having his ass be played with in such a rough manner. 

“He might have an inferior penis but his backside certainly isn’t lacking.” Mitsuru teased mockingly, squeezing one of the plush, plump, probably now very red mounds. Josh flinched at that statement, somehow even more heat flooded into his cheeks. Her hand slid up his waist, traveling along his wet skin until it reached his chest. Cruelly crushing one of his nipples between her fingers, prompting a loud squeak from him, she chuckled as she tugged hard on the aching nub, “Just like a female. You truly are a bitch, aren’t you?” 

Josh tried to shake his head, to rebuke her in the only way he could with a huge cock in his mouth but Yukari held him still. He was a man! No matter what his body looked like, no matter how embarrassingly girly and feminine he looked, that didn’t change the fact that he was a man! He wasn’t a bitch or a female! He was a man! Screams of resistance pushed against the back of his throat but were easily shoved back down as Yukari continued to fuck his mouth. 

“With a face, ass and puny little cock like that, he might as well be. He’s much suited as a girl, anyway.” Yukari panted, her voice heated and uneven. 

“Concurred.” Mitsuru chuckled once more, leaning down to lightly lick his swollen, red nipple, causing him to shiver in disgust, “Now, how about we break this bitch in?” 

“Already on it!” Yukari said, the pace of her hips picking up. 

Crying out miserably around the cock cruelly fucking his mouth, Josh wrenched against Mitsuru’s hold, sobbing pathetically as he realized what was coming. He could tell from the increased pace of her breath, the swelling of the dick inside his mouth, the trembling of her hips…she was cumming. She was going to cum inside his mouth. Josh wailed loudly at the thought. He didn’t want her cumming inside of him! He didn’t want her jizz going into his stomach! He’d vomit! He would vomit for real! But, there was no way for him to stop it. Yukari continued to piston her hips, gasping, moaning and mewing as her orgasm closed in on her. Then, without any warning, she buried the entire length of her cock in his mouth, shoving it down his throat as she let out a gasping, shrill moan and thick, hot cum exploded out of the head of her cock, pouring down in a heavy mass into his stomach. There was no choice left to him: he had to swallow or he’d choke. Clenching his eyes closed, he swallowed and swallowed and swallowed until there was nothing left. His stomach lurched sickeningly, whirling around inside of him like it had just gotten off a roller coaster. To his relief, once the final drop had been drunk down, Yukari slid her somehow still rock hard cock out of his mouth. His relief, however, was short lived. 

Mitsuru stepped up for her turn. Smiling demurely, she slid over to stand in front of him, brandishing her cock like a weapon. His eyes widened at the sight of it. Yukari had been big but Mitsuru’s was huge! The smile on her face widened at his reaction. Slapping the thick rod of meat against his face, causing him to flinch back in disgust, she grabbed a handful of his hair once more to keep him in place and cooed, “Does it took tasty, you little bitch? Don’t you want this yummy cock in your mouth pussy?”  
“No!” Josh sobbed, trying desperately to pull away, “Please, stop this! No more!” 

“Oh, but we are just getting started, aren’t we, Yukari?” Mitsuru chuckled, slapping her cock against his face once more. 

“We are, senpai. May I?” Yukari, who had stepped over to squat down behind him, asked. 

“Be my guest. For now, I am going to get a taste of this sweet mouth pussy.” Mitsuru breathed, wrenching Josh’s head forward. Thrusting her huge cock into his mouth, she set a much slower pace than Yukari’s – instead of slamming it in, she took her time, pushing it in bit by bit, forcing him to feel every inch of it. His jaw screamed in protest as his mouth was forced open wide, stretching to break bone breaking level in order to accommodate her girth. By the time his nose was buried in a thick patch of dark red pubic hair, her cock was nearly halfway down his throat. It hurt. It hurt so goddamn much. He couldn’t understand why…why they were being so cruel to him. Even if he had been peeping, he didn’t deserve this! It hurt, it hurt, it hurt! He wanted someone to save him! To get him out of this nightmare! He didn’t want anymore of this! Mitsuru began to thrust, and black spots swam in his vision. 

A sickening jolt raced through his body when Yukari suddenly grabbed his ass, shoving the cheeks apart, and pressed something very hot and very hard against his asshole. All the heat rushed out of his body in a single breath. Going limp, he turned his head slightly in an attempt to look over at her over his shoulder but was immediately yanked back into place. Warm breath brushed along the curve of his neck as Yukari wrapped his arms around his midsection. The hot, hard mass pressing against his hole began to push up earnestly. Staring at the glistening sheen of Mitsuru’s stomach, Josh could do nothing, could make no sounds, couldn’t even move as Yukari started to shove her huge cock inside of his ass. The pain was immediate and excruciating. As the dry, un-prepped, non-stretched muscles of his ass were forced apart, forced to accommodate her size, every muscle inside of him cramped, sending shockwaves of agony rolling through him. 

“He’s so tight!” Yukari grunted, sliding her hands down to his curvy hips. Gripping tight enough to leave bruises, she yanked him back, pushing a few good inches inside. This time, Josh screamed. He screamed so loudly that he thought he might blow Mitsuru backwards. Laughing cruelly into his ear, Yukari once again yanked him backwards, fully impaling him on her massive dick. Weird gurgling sounds came from deep inside his chest as he flailed wildly. It hurt! It hurt so fucking badly! He was being ripped in half! His stomach! His stomach was going to fucking burst! He was dying! Yukari was killing him! It felt like a red hot, just taken out of the fucking fire pole of pure steel was shoving its way up his ass! 

“His throat tightened up when you thrust inside.” Mitsuru chuckled. “I don’t think he’s enjoying himself.” 

“Good.” Yukari snarled, sliding her hips back, scraping the protruding veins of her cock against his raw, abused insides then pistoning them forward, drilling into him with a viciousness that seemed inhuman. A horrid slapping noise filled the warm air as her hips slammed into his ass, “This is punishment, after all!” 

“Well said.” Mitsuru praised, then sighed softly, “Now then, I do believe it is about time you used your slutty mouth pussy to get me off.” 

Josh howled in agony as the two began to pound into him. From behind and the front, his holes were ruthlessly plundered by huge cocks. Over and over again, they sunk their members into him, forcing him open, holding him apart, using the cramping muscles as a way to milk their huge cocks. Swayed back and forth by the force of their thrusts, Josh tried to focus on something, anything to take him away from the pain, the horror, the humiliation and shame of being raped but there was nothing to turn his attention to, no way to rip his mind away from the torment of having his ass and mouth violated. Sobbing pathetically, still using what little strength he had left to try to push them away, to get away, to escape but finding it all in vein, Josh shuddered violently when Yukari reached up with one hand and began to pinch, tug and roll one of his nipples. It was disgusting, horrifying. He didn’t want them touching him anymore! He wanted to throw them off, to kick them away and run, run until his legs gave out!  
“Cumming!” Yukari suddenly gasped, the pace of her thrusts picking up. “Take every last drop, you pervert!” 

She thrust her hips up hard, smooshing her pubic bone against his ass then slimy, scalding hot cum was flooding into his ravaged insides, coating the throbbing, aching muscles with disgusting goo. Groaning loudly, another shudder rippling through him as he drowned in the horrific sensation of his ass being filled up with cum, Josh was caught off guard when Mitsuru grabbed the sides of his head, yanked him forward, completely impaling him on her cock and came as well. Only a couple spurts went down before he was pulling back, coughing hard as he struggled to bring in air. The rest of her cum landed on his face and chest in brilliant white strips. Lurching forward, throwing out his hands to brace himself, Josh gagged, retched then sucked in a deep breath. The next breath he tried to pull was cut off when Yukari dropped down to her knees in front of him, yanked his head back and unceremoniously shoved her cock inside his mouth. 

“Clean me off.” She ordered in a cold, caustic tone, holding tightly onto his hair then began to fuck his mouth in a similar fashion to before: hard, brutal and not giving him even the slightest chance to breathe. 

“Now,” Mitsuru, who was at his backside, commented, lightly fondling his ass, “let’s see if your pussy is as good as your mouth. I don’t usually like sloppy seconds but I’ll make an exception this time.” 

Pressing the large, hot and hard head of her cock against his swollen entrance, she seemed to take a moment to drink in the sight then thrust in, burying the entire length of her cock completely inside him. With an eagerness and impatience she hadn’t shown before, she gripped tightly on his hips and fucked him with the same brutality as Yukari – slamming her cock in and out, banging her hips against his ass with bruising force, yanking him back then shoving him forward, pushing him deeper onto Yukari’s cock. Even though Mitsuru was a lot bigger than Yukari, it didn’t hurt as much as when Yukari had done it. The jizz inside of him already and his muscles not having time to go back to their usual tight state allowed Mitsuru’s cock to move a lot easier. It slid easily, in and out of him, rubbing against his insides in a rhythm, drilling pounding. 

For a few moments, he was grateful that it didn’t hurt as much as it had. That relief didn’t last very long because, in the absence of pain, something else was rising up to take its place. Heat… tight, pulsing heat was blooming in the base of his belly. He might be a virgin but…he knew what arousal felt like. As Mitsuru and Yukari continued to pound into him, using his holes like their personal onaholes, something began to stir deep within the depths of his groin. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Josh tried to dismiss it, tried to push it away but found he couldn’t. He was getting turned on. Being raped by two huge cocks was getting him aroused! Shame slammed into him with enough force to knock out what little breath he had left in his lungs. He wasn’t…he wasn’t getting aroused by this! There was no way in hell he would get aroused by this! This disgusting, horrific, inhuman, despicable, terrible, cruel act was not turning him on! 

Yet, the more seconds that ticked by, the more he realized he couldn’t escape from that very real truth. Each time Mitsuru thrust deep inside of him, pounding him into, imprinting her shape into the membranes of his ass; each time Yukari’s cock slid across his tongue, flowing down his throat in one languid stride, he could feel the heat in the base of his belly pulse. No one was even touching him and he was already so turned on! Digging his fingers into the bottom of the springs, Josh fervently tried to command his body to stop, to not go any further, to not get hard, to please not get hard! That, however, was already a lost battle. He could feel his erection slapping against his stomach every time Mitsuru thrust into him. He was already rock hard. His balls felt heavy. There was heat tingling all over his crotch. A tightly coiled spring of pleasure, heat and pressure was building up in the base of his belly. 

Cumming…he was going to cum while being raped. He was going to cum while his ass and mouth were violated by two huge cocks. Hateful, shameful tears rolled down his cheeks. Panting hard, shoved back and forth between Yukari and Mitsuru, spit roasted like a whore between them, Josh desperately tried to push it down, tried to push it away but when Mitsuru brushed up against something inside of him, a delicate bunch of nerves that screamed in delight when the head of her cock bounced against them, an explosion of white hot pleasure boomed in his privates, spreading out through his body in a wave of tingles and electricity. Wailing around the cock in his mouth, Josh’s back arched as he ejaculated, tainting the spring’s water with his jizz. 

“Did he just cum?” Yukari barked, harsh amusement lacing her voice. 

“He did.” Mitsuru chuckled, leaning over so she could reach down underneath him and give his still tingling, still hard dick a hard squeeze, earning a tired yelp from him. “And yet, he’s still so hard.” 

“A pervert and a whore!” Yukari laughed, “Cumming as he’s being raped! He really is just a bitch!” 

Josh sobbed bitterly, wishing for nothing more than to be swallowed up by the spring’s waters. He wanted to sink into the earth, to disappear into the dirt and never be seen again. The shame, the humiliation of cumming was nearly enough to make him vomit. He had cum…he had actually cum while being raped. How…how could he ever come back to that? How could he look anyone in the eye after doing something so humiliating, so disgusting, so vile? Right then, he wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball, to weep until his throat gave up but the girls still weren’t done with him. Both went back to thrusting, pushing their terrible cocks inside of him until one after another, they poured more cum into him, filling up his stomach, his insides with their atrocious jizz. 

“Switch?” Yukari asked playfully, whacking her still rock hard cock against his red, sweaty, tear and snot soaked face. 

“Switch.” Mitsuru regally nodded, giving his ass a firm spank. 

They changed positions, giving Josh just enough time to whimper out a plea before they were starting again, forcing him open, forcing him to comply, to obey as they used him, as they defiled him. His mouth, his ass, over and over and over again, they used him like a sex toy, like an onahole, like their personal milking machine, thrusting inside without any tact or kindness and grace then shook their hips until cum came pouring out. There was so much of it in his ass that it began to leak down his thighs, spilling out every time they yanked their cocks out of his loose, sloppy hole. He lost count of how many times they came, but never forget his count: four. He came four times in total. The last time was a dry orgasm that burned more than it felt good. By the time they were finally done, his penis, balls and ass were completely numb. A dull ache had settled in the base of his spine. Every time the muscles in his ass twitched, it sent pain rocketing through his hips. He wouldn’t be able to sit down for weeks after this, that much was obvious. Panting hard, saliva and cum clinging to his lips, Josh collapsed over onto his bed, just barely able to hold his head up out of the water. 

Mitsuru’s and Yukari’s cocks were finally softening. Both of them looked only mildly flustered – their pale cheeks just barely tinged with pink. Sighing happily, Yukari brushed off her hands then smiled sweetly, “It’s been a long time since I’ve had this much fun, Mitsuru-senpai.” 

“Yes, but I do believe a change in location is necessary. Someone else might be along at any moment now.” 

“Oh, you’re right, Mitsuru-senpai!” Yukari glanced down at him, then grabbed hold of one of his arms and pulled him upright, “What about him?” 

“He’s coming with us. Let’s get him cleaned up, first.” Mitsuru said lightly, sounding very much like she was used to giving orders then marched off towards the girl’s bathroom. 

Sobbing softly, terrified that this was going to continue, Josh tried to yank out of Yukari’s grasp but there was no strength left in his body. It took everything he had just to walk as Yukari dragged him along. 

“Please.” He whispered, “Please, no more. Please.” 

“Shut up.” Yukari snapped, “Or we’ll make you walk up to our room buck naked and covered in our jizz. You want that?” 

Josh furiously shook his head, clamping his mouth shut to keep the pleas at bay. Despite the warm temperature of the springs, he felt incredibly cold. Shivering violently, he weakly followed Yukari into the girl’s bathroom, praying to whatever God was out there that it might finally be over, that he might finally be able to escape. 

-

Pushed roughly into the girl’s room, Josh stumbled forward a few steps, just barely managed to catch himself then fall flat onto his stomach a moment later when his feet got all tangled up. Whimpering softly, he pushed himself up onto his butt, tried to sit but was immediately welcomed by pain twanging up from his backside. Grimacing, he rolled over so all of his weight was on his knees. Bracing himself on the bed, he watched, frightened, as Mitsuru and Yukari strolled into the room after him. They were both dressed in robes, their hair still damp from the springs. Thankfully, they hadn’t decided to make him walk back to their room naked, and had instead dressed him in similar robe. It chaffed against his over-heated, sensitive skin but it was far better than being forced to go around naked. 

Curling his fingers into the soft blanket, he nervously glanced between them, his skin crawling underneath their cold, hard gazes. Sucking in a deep breath, he said in a tiny, quiet, trembling voice, “Please, let me go.” 

“Nope.” Yukari replied with a harsh grin. She pointed a perfectly manicured finger at him, the grin on her face morphing into more of a snarl, “You are now our new bitch.” 

“What?” Josh breathed, a weird, foreign cold sensation plaguing his stomach. 

“Our new bitch!” Yukari cried excitedly, clapping her hands together in an over-enthusiastic gesture, “We’ve been looking for one for a while now but haven’t been able to find someone that fit just right. You, you fucking pervert, are just what we were looking forward. So, you are going to spend the rest of your life servicing us. Any time we decide we want to have fun, you will drop everything and come service us. I don’t care if you’re taking a test or in a job interview – if we text you, telling you to get your fat ass over here, you had best be here in the allotted time or you’ll find yourself facing some pretty hefty punishment!” 

Giggling innocently, Yukari waggled her finger at him, “And I would caution you right now: what you got tonight? It was us only being mildly angry with you. Get us really enraged and well, let’s just say it won’t be pretty.” 

“You can’t do this!” Josh whispered, shocked. Struggling to get to his feet, he gasped, “This is wrong! This is a crime!” 

Yukari snorted rudely, “A crime? Come on, you really think anyone would persecute us for this? Huh?” She jabbed a finger at his chest, “You are a pervert. No matter what you say, our voices will always be louder than yours.” 

“And trust me.” Mitsuru suddenly spoke up, her icy voice causing his blood to run cold, “If you were to get it into your mind to run off, to go tell somebody what we have done, I can very easily turn it all against you.” Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she stared at him with a cruel, empty gaze, “Remember, you are a whelp, a cretin, someone who society would toss away without a second glance. I, on the other hand, am someone that society looks too for answers, for reasons, for justifications. Whimper and wail and scream all you want. All I would have to do is whisper one word and you will find your whole world crumbling into nothingness.”

Turning on her heel, Mitsuru stalked towards the door, Yukari following close on her heel. Pulling it open, she paused for a moment then glanced back at him over her shoulder. The look in her eye made him unconsciously step back, a ripple of pure terror rolling through him. Pressing her lips into a tight line, she stared at him for a moment then said quietly, “The door will be unlocked. However, you will stay put. If you’re gone when we return, I will obliterate your very existence. Exit this room and you will find yourself with no friends, no home and nowhere to go. Do you understand, filth?” 

Swallowing hard, his throat dry and scratchy, Josh stiffly nodded. 

“Good. We will return in a while. Do not leave this room.” With that, Mitsuru and Yukari strolled out, quietly closing the door behind them. 

Josh stared at the closed for a few moments then slowly sank to the floor. Hard, strangling sobs rose up from his chest, knocking him over with their force. Collapsing onto his side, he curled up into a tight ball, squeezing himself tightly as he struggled not to fall apart. This…this couldn’t be happening. He had to be dreaming! There was no way…there was no way he was now a sex slave! This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening! Clenching his eyes closed, he sobbed loudly, rocking back and forth on the hard floor. He wanted to go home. He wanted to get away! But…he knew…he knew Mitsuru had been telling the truth. If he left this room, it would be all over for him. She would destroy his life – leave him broken, empty, a husk on the side of the road, which meant…he had no choice. 

He had to stay…he had to remain in this horrific, unbearable, terrible nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, you can contribute to my 'roundtrip ticket to hell' fund so I can nab myself a fine demon boyfriend [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/decadentbynature)


End file.
